Cartas para Julieta
by Gabriela W. Malfoy
Summary: E se você tivesse uma segunda chance para encontrar seu verdadeiro amor ?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Arrivederci Nova York

- Oi meninas! – Disse uma voz feminina. A dona da voz, uma ruiva, alta e magra, com intensos olhos cor de castanha que andava com um sorriso branco estampado no rosto delicado coberto de sardas. – Ficaram sabendo da novidade já ? – Perguntou, sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa rodeada de garotas histéricas.

- Que você vai sair de lua de mel antes de casar ? Para Verona, a cidade do amor ? Ai ai. É tão sortuda Ginny... – Comentou uma mulher negra alta, com seus cabelos cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo, arrancando uma série de suspiros das outras mulheres.

- Sim, minha pré lua de mel! Num vejo a hora, Harry e eu estamos tão empolgados para sair de Nova York. Não faço uma viagem internacional desde que vim morar aqui, quando Voldemort foi derrotado. É claro que Harry já saiu né. Sempre ocupado com seu quadribol e vassouras... e seu sócio. Ai, aquele Barny me irrita! – Falou torcendo as mãos com força, como se estivesse enforcando alguém.

- Joga o celular dele pela janela! Não deixe ele prestar atenção em nada a não ser você!– Falou a loira baixinha de olhos verdes sentada no canto

- E ele se joga atrás... – Disse uma Ginny melancólica.

- Ginny é sério! – Falou a mesma loira contrariada.

- Vou tentar, vou tentar. Eu lembro quando começamos a namorar... Ele era tão apaixonado! Mas agora. Esculhambou de vez! Só quer saber dos negócios dele! É tão irritante. Acho que não sou mais a garotinha bobinha que aceitava tudo...

- Claro que num é! Ele também... Num sei como você agüenta. Mas ele é tão lindo! Desculpe. – Falou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos.

- Eu sei que é. Mas, veremos no que dá. Com certeza eu amo ele demais... Acho que é isso que importa né ? – Devaneava Ginny Weasley, com o olhar vago ao falar do noivo, quando foi interrompida pelo estridente toque de seu celular.

Mais fatos por vir. Era no que trabalhava. Ginny era procuradora de fatos. No momento, seu chefe queria que procurasse um cara que esteve presente quando a foto " O Beijo" foi tirada. No meio da Times Square. Sua vida estava cercada de fatos. Exatamente o que não gostava. Seu sonho era ser escritora, mas nunca chegara a publicar nada. Gostava da ideia de mergulhar em um mundo completamente diferente. Gostava de romance. Por isso quando Harry sugeriu a viagem, escolheu Verona. Esperava que a cidade do amor a tirasse da realidade por um tempo.

Desligou o celular e dando tchau para as amigas, aparatou para a loja de artigos de quadribol do noivo, no centro do Beco Diagonal, perto da loja de seus irmãos, as gemialidades Weasley.

Chegando lá, viu Harry debrussado sob seu balcão, mexendo em algo. Quando ele a viu, exclamou:

- AH! Ginny, meu amor, chegou na hora exata! Timing perfeito! Quero te mostrar uma coisa, mas antes, feche os olhos e estenda a mão direita. – Pegou no balcão, uma luva de couro, grande demais para caber nas mãos de alguém normal e colocou na mão estendida de Ginny, o que fez com que a luva se ajustar perfeitamente e magicamente, claro, em seus dedos finos e delicados. – Pode abrir os olhos. – Quando ela o fez, ele começou a sessão propaganda. – Vê ? Couro de dragão espanhol! Não é perfeita ? Se ajusta nas mãos de quem a usar! Mais macia, de melhor aderência! Ajuda a não formar calos nas mãos do jogador, por que você sabe, vassouras causam calos e...

- Maravilhosa Harry, mas devo lhe lembrar que partiremos em 12 horas e você ainda não fez sua mala ? – Interrompeu ela. Conhecendo o noivo do jeito que conhecia, era bem capaz que ficasse um tempão falando da sua nova engenhoca. Não que num desse certo, afinal, depois de três anos que ele montou a loja, conseguiu triplicar a fortuna que tinha no gringotes, um ótimo vendedor, péssimo noivo. Sabe o ditado: "Azar no jogo sorte no amor" ? Com ele era mais: Sorte no emprego, azar no amor.

- Ah, sim sim claro! Minha mala! Tenho que fazer a mala. Bem, lá vamos nós, Verona a cidade do amor! Arrivederci Nova York, Ciau, Bela Itália! – Disse ele com uma tentativa de sotaque italiano, abraçando-a e aparatando para o apartamento deles no centro da Times Square.

N/A: Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Espero que gostem, é curto, mas está mais para um introdução. É baseada no filme Cartas para Julieta, com a Amanda Seinfried, que eu recomendo, por que é muito bonitinho! Os primeiros capítulos serão mais H/G, mas a parte do Draco chega, eu prometo! HAHA. Quando eu vi esse filme pela primeira vez, eu vi a Ginny certinha na Sophie, pelo jeito dela, num sei, mas aí, eu vi o Charles, com seu jeito frio e cético e na hora, Draco veio na minha cabeça. Comentem poooooor favooor! Criticas, dicas, qualquer coisa!

Obrigada!

Gabriela W. Malfoy 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Verona, a cidade do amor

- Minha bela Ginny! Onde estás tu, ó doce Ginevra ? – Gritou Harry da sacada do quarto do hotel deles, na certa tentando imitar algum cavalheiro galanteador italiano e... bem, sem muito sucesso nessa parte, mas fazendo Ginny dar um sorriso tímido em resposta. Ela ficou encarando o noivo por um tempo, pensando em como seria a estadia deles lá, mas tudo o que pensou, não chegava nem perto de como realmente seria... Não havia se dado conta disso, até... bem, até o celular dele tocar. Ginny só revirou os olhos, em sinal de leve irritação, quando já adivinhava quem seria. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente, esperando o que estava por vir já, mas querendo adiar o inevitável.  
Como havia, corretamente, suposto, era o sócio dele. Tinha vontade de esganar esse sócio.

- Ótimas notícias Ginny! Era Barny e ele nos convidou para uma exposição de vassouras, das mais antigas as mais atuais, a alguns quilômetros daqui, em Veneto! Uma oportunidade única! – Exclamou, fazendo exagerados sinais com os braços.

- Quilômetros? Em Veneto? Que... ótimo, mas e o nosso passeio ? Quer dizer que não vamos dar uma volta famosos barcos românticos agora?

- Querida, procure entender! Os barcos estão aqui há anos, e essa exposição é única! Nós passaremos maravilhosos momentos juntos, você verá!

- Claro. Se você diz... – Disse ela pensando que o passeio seria sim ótimo, pra ele.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA – D/G

- Bom senhores, essa é uma spirit 46, uma das primeiras vassouras com o interior revestido com fibra do coração de dragão, uma raridade! Passem a mão, sintam a suavidade!... – Exclamava o vendedor que estava apresentando as vassouras, com eficiência.

A cada palavra do vendedor, Harry fazia comentários entusiasmados, sempre soltando uns: "Oh!"ou uns "Ah! Sério?" E sempre desatento a sua, cada vez mais desapontada, noiva, que tudo que ouvia era: Blábláblá Oh! Blábláblá.

Depois de muita enrolação, que parecia ter durado um século na percepção de Ginny, o passeio _adorável _chegou ao fim.  
Quando ambos entravam no carro, o celular de Harry tocou novamente. Ginny, amaldiçoou toda a geração do querido _sócio _de Harry pela segunda vez ao dia. O cara num tinha o menor bom senso, poxa, era para ser a lua de mel deles.

- Ah sim. Sério? Legal! Vou sim. Certo. – Ela ouvia a conversa de seu noivo com desagrado. Coisa boa num era. Claro que não.

- Amor, quem era ? – Perguntou Ginny na maior cara lavada, com fingido interesse.

- Era o Barny! Nos convidou para ir a uma fábrica de produção de balaços! 120 quilômetros daqui.

- Escuta Harry, e se você for sozinho ?  
- Você tem certeza ? Me sinto péssimo. Desculpe se a viagem não está sendo nada como planejava, mas isso é muito importante para mim e...  
- Tenho certeza sim. Você vai e eu vou visitar o que eu quero. Acho que vou na antiga casa da Julieta Capulet... - Ótimo! Você faz o que quer, eu faço o que quero e tudo certo! – Disse demonstrando o mínimo interesse pelo que ela queria dizer ou fazer.

- Claro. – Murmurou ela, com um leve sorriso desapontado brincando em seus lábios rosados.

- Mas eu confesso que achei que você fosse ir sabe, você sendo artilheira da Holly Head Harpias e tudo mais.

- Eu estou em Verona, farei coisas em Verona certo ? – Disse, não querendo dizer que enjoara de quadribol graças a ele, que não sabia falar em outra coisa.

- Claro. Bom, se você está feliz eu estou feliz! – Ele falou, sem demonstrar o mesmo que suas palavras diziam.

Em resposta ela lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, que para variar, as verdadeiras intenções dele, não havia sido percebidas.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA – D/G

Harry estava descendo as escadas e indo em direção ao carro vermelho alugado lá. Verona era uma cidade em que a maior parte da população era trouxa e apesar dos poucos bruxos existentes por lá, não podia se usar vassoura como meio de transporte. Ia ser meio estranho se um trouxa estivesse andando na rua e uma vassoura passasse voando por ele.

- Volta logo ok? – Ginny murmurou abraçando o noivo.

- Relaxa amor – Disse ele se desvencilhando do abraço dela. – É rápido. Divirta-se por aí, já estou com saudades. – Disse Harry nem um pouco preocupado com a futura esposa. Parecia que havia dito aquilo por puro peso na consciência. E Ginny tinha certeza que era esse o motivo.

Enquanto ele partia com o carro, ela sentou-se na calçada, pensando em seu próximo passeio, quando uma ideia passou por sua mente, fazendo com que ela abrisse um sorriso branco. Voltou correndo para o quarto para pegar seu caderno. Sua vida de procuradora de fatos estava prestes a mudar para escritora do Profeta Diário.

N/A: Fim do segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem, mas como eu disse antes, esses primeiros capítulos num tem ação, só vai ter mesmo quando o Draco aparecer. E no filme é a mesma coisa então... Acho que está bem parecido.  
Comentários, por favor, qualquer tipo.

Beijos

Gabriela W. Malfoy 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – O jardim de Julieta

Ginny andava, distraída, com seu caderno na mão, observando as pessoas ao seu redor, a casa de Julieta, facilmente reconhecida, não só por que tinha uma mulher na varanda fingindo ser Julieta aclamando por seu Romeu, mas também porque era onde se passa toda a trama da história de Romeu e Julieta, do famoso escritor trouxa William Shakespeare. Ginny era fanática por escritores. Pensava em sua história, sobre o muro de Julieta que era visitado por mulheres de diversos países para deixarem suas cartas para serem respondidas por "Julieta", quando passou por uma mulher que havia acabado de deixar sua carta no muro. A mulher estava aos prantos.

- Moça ? Está tudo bem ? – Ginny perguntou cuidadosa, penalizada pelo sofrimento da estranha.

Em resposta, a moça respondeu em um italiano muito rápido, andando de costas para poder falar com Ginny e de vez em quando pondo as duas mãos fechadas em seu coração.

Ginny estava assustada pela reação dela, mas com pena da jovem garota que acabara de conhecer. O amor às vezes era muito cruel. Tão jovem e já sofrendo assim.

Ela resolveu continuar sua história, sentada em um banco de frente ao muro.

Ficou horas escrevendo e se dedicando ao seu futuro livro. Estava tão absorta que não percebeu que todas as pessoas já haviam ido embora. Só percebeu a hora, quando uma mulher morena apareceu e começou a retirar todos os papeizinhos e cartas do muro, colocando-os em uma cesta, sem perceber que todos os seus movimentos eram observados por uma Ginny curiosa. Após terminar, a mulher foi andando a passos largos, seguida por Ginny, que depressa guardou seu caderno na bolsa que trouxera consigo e começou a correr atrás da mulher. Chegaram ambas a um restaurante, com uma placa que dizia: Restaurante e Cartas para Julieta. Viu a mulher subir as escadas e assim fez. Chegando lá, viu a moça que seguira, e uma mesa com mais três senhoras, rodeadas de cartas.

- Com licença. – Disse Ginny, tímida. Quando as quatro mulheres olharam para ela, ela disse em italiano: - Vocês falam em inglês ?

- Oh, graças a Deus! – Disse a morena que foi seguida. – Venha, pode começar por aqui. – E mostrou uma pilha de cartas ?

Após ver a cara de confusão de Ginny, a mulher disse:

- Você não é a nossa intérprete ? Estamos esperando há duas semanas! – Disse ela num tom levemente desapontado.

- Não, na verdade – Disse com certa vergonha pelo que havia feito. – Eu te segui até aqui, pois a vi retirando as cartas do muro e... quis saber o motivo. A propósito, sou Ginevra Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Ginny.

- Ué, mas de que outro jeito as responderíamos ?- Exclamou a mulher confusa. – Ah, prazer querida.

- Mas isso não seria como roubar moedas de um poço dos desejos ? – Perguntou curiosa.

- As moedas não pedem para serem respondidas não é mesmo ? – Disse sábia, a mulher.

- Então... vocês são Julieta ? – Perguntou com certa admiração pelo trabalho daquelas mulheres.

- As secretárias dela, por assim dizer. – Respondeu às perguntas curiosas de Ginny com um sorriso.

- E vocês respondem a todas ? – Ela exclamou surpresa.

- Só as com endereço. Venha querida, vou te mostrar como trabalhamos. – Falou a mulher, conduzindo Ginny para o outro lado da mesa. – Esta é Donatella – Apontou para a senhora idosa de óculos. – Foi casada por 51 anos, sua especialidade: Casamentos.

- Homens são como vinho, demora para se acostumar. – Respondeu a bondosa senhora, sorrindo de volta para Ginny.

- Esta, - Falou apontando para a morena com ar de inteligência, pelos olhos sábios. – É Francesca, enfermeira, lida com casos de enfermidades e mortes.

- Olá. – Disse Ginny.

- E está, - Apontou para a senhora de cabelos vermelhos tingidos e óculos. – É Maria. – E suspirou com admiração.

- Por que você sempre suspira ao pronunciar meu nome ? – Perguntou Maria sorridente.

- Doze filhos, vinte e nove netos e dezesseis bisnetos. Lida com casos de família.

- Legal, mas – Ginny olhou confusa para a moça que lhe apresentara todas. – E você ? Não ajuda com as cartas também ?

- Isabella responde as cartas que mal dá para ler. – Falou Donatella, lhe entregando uma das cartas para Ginny.

A carta, era quase ilegível. Tinha vários borrões, causados por lágrimas, supôs Ginny, que por onde pingavam, borravam o conteúdo.

- Eu cuido das traições, separações, brigas com namorados... É difícil, mas alguém tem que fazer...

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

Depois de muita conversa, Ginny começou a se preparar para ir embora, seu noivo, Harry, já devia ter chegado, visto que já se passava das 11 da noite.

- Bem, obrigada por tudo. Mesmo. Pela tarde maravilhosa e pelas respostas! Adorei conhecer a todas, mas eu realmente tenho que ir... – Disse já se levantando e procurando pela bolsa.

- MAS COMO ASSIM ? – Gritou uma mulher com uma colher de pau na mão, avental sujo de molho rosèe e um chapéu de chef. – Isso é um insulto! Pessoas viajam do mundo inteiro para provar meu tagliarinni e nem ficar ela quer! Nunca fui tão ultrajada! – Respondeu a mulher escandalosa chacoalhando a colher de pau na mão e pondo a outra mão teatralmente na testa.

- Aiai. Ginny querida, essa é a minha mãe e nossa chef de cozinha, Angelina. – Respondeu Isabella cansada, com cara de quem já estava acostumada com o drama da mãe. – Mamãe, não é insulto, não começa, a moça tem que ir.

Ao contrário de Isabella, Ginny estava totalmente assustada, não tinha ideia do que ia fazer. – É que eu tenho que voltar para o meu noivo. Ele me espera. – Tentou explicar, sendo novamente surpreendida pela reação da mulher.

- Seu noivo ? Oh, felicidades querida! – Disse Angelina, dando um abraço caloroso, típico de Molly Weasley. A lembrança da família a deixou momentaneamente triste, ao se lembrar de seu irmão mais velho, Gui.

- Obrigada! – Sorriu amarelo. Tchau meninas, obrigada mais uma vez.

- Ah espere! Ao menos leve isso ao seu noivo, sim ? – Angelina lhe entregou uma sacola, que exalava um cheiro maravilhoso de nozes. 

- Obrigada! Hmm... O cheiro é ótimo! Tenho certeza que Harry vai adorar! – Falou Ginny com um sorriso sincero.

- Traga ele aqui então! Vou adorar conhecê-lo! – Disse Angelina, antes de se retirar para seu refúgio, digo, cozinha.

- Isso mesmo Ginny, todas gostaremos de conhecer o amor da sua vida, aquele que te faz gemer! – Falou Maria, recebendo um olhar de reprovação por parte de Isabella. – O que ? – Falou ela se fazendo de inocente.

E foi rindo que Ginny saiu de lá.

Caminhava pela rua, desatenta, olhando as pessoas que passavam, passara o dia inteiro longe de Harry e só lembrara-se dele na hora de ir embora. Não podia ser normal isso.

Subiu as escadas do hotel, abriu a porta do hotel e encontrou Harry sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um livro.

- Ah, Ginny! 120 km ida e 120 km volta e eu ainda chego antes de você hein ? – Comentou Harry risonho. – Como foi seu dia ? – Disse, se levantando e a abraçando.

Ela começou a contar partes do seu dia incrível e das pessoas que conhecera, ficara com uma cara tão sonhadora que se fosse uma criança, poder-se-ia facilmente imaginar que teria ido para a Disney.

- O que é isso ? – Interrompeu Harry ao ver que o cheiro maravilhoso que sentira vinha da sacola.

- Ahn ? - Voltou à realidade. - Ah, não sei. – E continuou sua história, até ser novamente interrompida pelo noivo.

- Hm! Você tem que provar isso. Sério. Uma delicia! – E a fez morder um pedaço da torta que Angelina havia lhe dado.

- Ah, as meninas querem que você vá lá vê-las amanhã. – Falou com um suspiro de derrota ao ver que o noivo não a escutaria mesmo.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

Ginny estava sentada na mesa das mulheres que havia conhecido no dia anterior. Isabella servia um chá para ela.

- seu noivo me parece muito apaixonado. – Falou ela se referindo aos comentários, quase tão escandalosos quanto os de Angelina, dados por Harry, enquanto eles conversavam sobre comida. A segunda paixão de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu: Cozinhar.

- É... desde que estamos aqui, Harry acha que é italiano, mas... ele não é sabe ?

Nessa hora, veio Harry querendo falar com Ginny. Isabella sutilmente os deixou a sós.

- Você pode me dizer não se quiser. Sério. Basta falar e eu não faço. – Falou ele com olhar de cachorro pidão.

- Certo. Fale-me.

- Angelina quer me ensinar uns truques. Essa mulher é uma lenda! Cada receita dela deve existir a uns 300 anos!

- Tudo bem Harry.

- Sério ? Obrigado. Mesmo. – Deu um selinho rápido nela e saiu, fazendo Ginny suspirar com certo tom de tristeza.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

Ginny e Isabella caminhavam lado a lado pela rua de pedra, repletas de casais aos beijos e abraços e lotada de pessoas do mundo inteiro.

- Sabe Ginny – Disse Isabella calmamente – Não pude deixar de notar, mas você não usa aliança certo ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – Perguntou cautelosa. Era experientes em brigas de namorados, portanto sabia o suficiente para deduzir que se alguém não usasse aliança, no mínimo eles brigaram.

- Na verdade... Foi escolha minha sabe ? – Comentou a ruiva levemente desconcertada. – Não queria abrir mão da minha liberdade, acho eu... Todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores eu nunca quis usar aliança, apesar de este ser o mais sério, o único que chegou a noivado.

- Bom, se você se sente bem assim... Admito que é estranho, mas... O que importa é o amor. Está na hora de recolher as cartas, vamos. Me ajuda ?

- Claro.

E as duas se dirigiram para o Muro de Julieta. Destino que se repetia todas as tardes para Isabella desde quando ela se lembrava.

Começaram agilmente a retirar todas as cartas presas entre as pedras do muro e a colocá-las na cesta de vime, quando uma das cartas que Ginny retirou derrubou a pedra do muro em que estava presa. Ao tentar colocar a pedra no lugar novamente, Ginny percebeu que havia um envelope dentro da cavidade que a pedra deixara. Envelope este, amarelado pelo tempo, datado há mais ou menos 50 anos e com um endereço de Oxford Shire. Ginny o abriu e nele, encontrou uma carta com a mesma aparência gasta do envelope, que dizia:

_Eu não fui, Julieta.  
Não sei exatamente o por que. Covardia talvez.  
Conheci Lorenzo durante minha estadia aqui e posso dizer que estamos completamente apaixonados. Ou pelo menos eu ainda estou, já que não posso dizer o mesmo dele, sendo que o deixei esperando na frente da nossa árvore.  
Lorenzo e eu tínhamos combinado de fugir, já que meus pais nunca me deixariam abandonar meus estudos na Inglaterra e morar aqui.  
Marcamos o encontro perto da fazenda dele, mas não tive coragem de ir. Não tive coragem de simplesmente largar minha vida. Falei para Lorenzo do meu temor, tentei lhe explicar que meus pais me deserdariam caso isso acontecesse, mas ele me dizia para não me preocupar, que meus pais me perdoariam. Não pude me convencer, ele não conhece minha família como eu, então o larguei me esperando.  
Estou muito arrependida. Volto para Inglaterra amanhã pela manhã e não sei se devo voltar e pedir desculpas pela minha covardia.  
Por favor, me ajude._

Com carinho,  
Claire.  
  
Ao terminar a leitura, Ginny podia dizer que estava simplesmente chocada. Não podia acreditar que a carta estava lá haviam 50 anos. Seu queixo pendia mole e seu olhos abriam mais cada vez que lembrava do que lera. De repente a única coisa em sua mente era que precisava urgentemente responder a carta.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

N/A: Mais um capítulo... Bom, agora as respostas das reviews:

**Tati Black**: Concordo com você, reviews servem sempre para aperfeiçoar. Claro que não fiquei chateada, vou mudar a ortografia para deixar ela formal do jeito que quer, Mas em relação a dar a impressão que foi feita exatamente igual o filme, é assim que eu quero, não quero que seja apenas baseada, é uma fic do filme, exatamente igual. Claro que eu mudei umas partes, mas poucas. Obrigada mesmo assim, por tudo!

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**: Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Se tiver alguma crítica ou sugestão a dar, pode falar certo ? Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.

Eu queria fazer uma cena em que o Harry trairia Ginny... devo fazer ou não ? O que vocês acham ? Ah, e algumas das cenas em que Ginny, Claire e Draco procuram pelo Romeu eu vou fazer umas alterações básicas, para deixar mais "mágico". Só acrescentar alguns comensais, fugas... essas coisas.

Bom, obrigada pelas reviews deixadas, eeeee: EU QUERO MAIS! ÊEE!  
Parei.  
Bom, críticas, sugestões, comentários... Qualquer coisa.

Feliz Natal atrasado e um ótimo 2011 pra vocês!

Beijos

Gabi W. Malfoy 


	4. Chapter 4

Cartas para Julieta – Capítulo 4

_ Exaustão. _Era a palavra que descrevia Ginny Weasley nesses últimos dois dias. Harry havia ido viajar para algum lugar da Itália, nome este que ela não lembrava e nem fazia esforço para lembrar. Estava decepcionada sim com Harry. Mas para não demonstrar isso, resolvera se empenhar na resposta da carta de Claire.  
A carta estava boa, mas ainda não conseguira um resultado totalmente satisfatório na sua opinião, entretanto achou melhor colocar a carta na cesta, onde tinha certeza de que seria entregue e deixar por isso mesmo. Conhecia a si mesma bem o suficiente para saber que bom nunca a deixaria satisfeita. Gostava do ótimo. No mínimo. Se possível, maravilhoso, ou perfeito. Mas isso ocuparia mais alguns dias dela e estava ansiosa o suficiente para saber se Claire receberia a carta para esperar mais alguns dias.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

Cinco dias haviam passado. Cinco. Cinco infernais dias. E absolutamente nada da resposta da carta que Ginny havia mandado para Claire. Começava a perder as esperanças, quando em uma tarde na qual novamente se encontrava sentada na mesa das secretárias de Julieta, ouviu-se um: huhum! urgente ecoando na sala pequena e lotada. Rapidamente todos os pescoços foram virados em direção ao loiro alto, forte com frios olhos azuis que cruzava a sala.

- Com licença senhoras. – Falou ele, revelando uma voz arrastada e grave, que inspirava autoridade. – Quem de vocês escreveu uma carta para a minha avó, Claire Malfoy ? – E levantou a sobrancelha.

Ginny, na mesma hora, pulou agitada da cadeira e, com a voz um timbre mais aguda pela animação:

- Fui eu! Ai meu Mer-Deus! Num acredito que ela recebeu! Achei que já tivesse mudado! – Então ela se deu conta de que o loiro lindo dissera: Claire _Malfoy _ e se interrompeu bruscamente. – Espere. Você disse Malfoy ?

Em resposta, ele lhe deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e agarrou o braço esquerdo dela com força, a puxando para um canto.

- Além de burra é surda agora ? É, eu disse Malfoy. Agora, me diz o que você tem na cabeça. Por que cérebro é que não é. Qual o seu problema ? Faz a minha avó viajar até aqui, colocando esperanças nela, para reencontrar uma pessoa que nem deve lembrar que ela existe ? – Perguntou ele rude, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos em sobressalto.

- Claire está aqui ? Ai meu Deus! - Ela simplesmente ignorou o resto.

- Claro que está! Mas não pensou nem por um segundo na dor que colocará em minha avó se por um acaso esse Lorenzo estiver morto ? Ou casado ? Ou com uma doença em estado terminal?

- Mas...

- Mas... – Imitou ele com uma voz em falsete. – Não tem mas nenhum Weasley.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou ? – Perguntou ela, agora de fato assustada.

- Com esse cabelo ruivo e essa falta de cérebro, num é difícil imaginar.

Então o loiro simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Ginny aturdida para trás. Mas ela não ficou assim por muito tempo, logo tratou de segui-lo.

A surpresa dela foi avistar uma senhora com seus longos cabelos brancos e um rosto muito simpático sorrindo para o neto, que sorria de volta. É, o mundo não está totalmente perdido... Ela pegou-se pensando. Até reparar nas roupas de grife da senhora idosa e perceber que pelo porte elegante ela era mesmo uma Malfoy. A não ser pelo fato estranho de uma Malfoy ter algo chamado carinho, no olhar.

- Com licença! – Ginny saiu correndo atrás da senhora e do neto mal encarado. Teve ímpeto de parar subitamente ao ver o olhar de desprezo do Malfoy Junior, mas juntou toda sua coragem de grifinória e continuou. Insistiu para acompanhá-los em sua viagem atrás de Lorenzo. Não desistiu até convencê-los. A senhora Malfoy foi particulamente fácil, mas pelo jeito seu neto era tão cabeça dura irritante quanto o pai e convencê-lo levou um tempo.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

- Museu do Quadribol ? Tão longe ? Ok querido. Bom, não estarei aqui mesmo, então seria bom se você se divertisse. Cert... – Ginny falava com Harry ao telefone e parou abruptamente de falar quando um _Harryziiiinhoooo _carregado de sotaque italiano ouviu-se no fundo e Harry desligou com um rápido tchau.

Ginny deu um longo suspiro e voltou a olhar a estrada do banco traseiro do carro esporte italiano em que estava, junto com os Malfoys.

Claire olhava atentamente o mapa em busca da cidade mais próxima que iriam procurar por Lorenzo, com a ajuda de Ginny. Haviam parado em um hotel trouxa para se prepararem para o começo da viagem. As duas haviam achado vários Lorenzos espalhados pela Itália, então organizavam no mapa as cidades que viriam primeiro. Ou pelo menos tentavam. De fato seria mais fácil se não tivesse um loiro, de roupão branco, reclamão do lado delas. Até que Claire se encheu e mandou ele dar um mergulho.  
"Pelo jeito é uma cobra aquática" Pensou Ginny segurando o riso, até olhar o caminho que Draco havia feito até a piscina, onde o encontrara só com uma sunga (preta) prestes a mergulhar. Abismada com a beleza quase albina dele, não conseguiu desviar o olhar, o que fez com que Claire percebesse.

- Draco é um rapaz muito bonito. Igualzinho o avô. Frio e arrogante, mas que com a garota certa, tem um coração quente e apaixonado. – E olhou Ginny sugestivamente.

- Éeeee... – Falou ela meio abismada.

Os três saíram do hotel no dia seguinte e depois de algumas horas, a primeira casa de Lorenzo foi encontrada. Só que ao contrário do que se esperava, dela saiu um velho gordo e reclamão, chamado Lorenzo. Não era o Lorenzo certo. E os mesmo aconteceu nas próximas cinco casas até que em uma, em vez de aparecer o velho, apareceu um lindo rapaz jovem que afirmou saber onde esse Lorenzo morava. Os guiou de moto até um local amplo, onde os três deixaram o carro e subiram o morro.

Era um cemitério. E aparentemente, tinha gente viva lá. Draco e Ginny foram ver quem era. Claire esperou e esperou, até que os dois gritaram o mesmo feitiço ao mesmo tempo e desceram o morro correndo com as varinhas nas mãos, carregando Claire com eles. Ao chegarem no fim do morro, aparataram juntos, mas o tornozelo de Ginny foi agarrado por um dos comensais.

Desaparataram em outro cemitério. Só que frio e os com os túmulos cobertos de musgo. O Comensal tinha um dente faltando e cara de bêbado. Estava com a varinha na mão. Só que aparentemente, só havia ele lá. "Essa é nossa chance de sair" Pensou Ginny e com um gesto rápido e certeiro, acertou o comensal bem... lá. Nas partes onde não bate sol. Quando o comensal caiu no chão gritando e urrando de dor, os três foram de volta para o local onde haviam deixado o carro.

Quando dirigiam para o próximo local em que encontrariam o outro Lorenzo, já que não tinha Lorenzo vivo nenhum naquele local, Claire exclamou:

- Puxa Ginny, estou impressionada! – Falou ela com algo estranho na voz. Orgulho ? Será ?

- Ah, não foi nada. Ainda bem que ele era um homem, senão não teria sido tão fácil... – Respondeu humildemente.

- Como aprendeu isso ? – Continuou Claire ignorando a parte "humilde" de Ginny.

- É que eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, de modo que estou acostumada a surrar homens...

E Claire riu. Ao contrário de Draco, que exclamou algo como: "Família de coelhos imprestável", fazendo Claire rir ainda mais e Ginny ficar com um pouco de raiva, mas se acalmar depois que a senhora falou: 

- É só inveja querida. Não se preocupe. – E Draco bufou ainda mais. Dessa vez Ginny riu.

Estranhamente, ela se sentia bem ao lado dos dois. Principalmente de Claire, já que Draco não facilitava muito, mas mesmo assim. Não se sentia assim desde o casamento de Gui, quando seu irmão preferido a abandonou pela Fleuma.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

Os três pararam novamente no hotel trouxa para descansar e resolveram andar por lá, antes de escurecer.

Gina e Claire andavam lado a lado conversando sobre Lorenzo.

- Você acha que ele era sua alma gêmea ? – Pergunto Gina, com interesse.

Draco, que andava na frente, se voltou abruptamente.

- A Alma gêmea dela era meu avô, e este já morreu. – Lançou um olhar fulminante para Gina, até que o olhar se transformou em preocupado e saiu correndo para amparar a avó que caia.

CARTAS PARA JULIETA

N/A: Comentem!  
Desculpa a demora, é que começaram as aulas e... sabe né. KK Difícil achar tempo para escrever. Mas se tiverem reviews e prometo postar antes.

Beijos

Gabi W. Malfoy


End file.
